


Смерть и яблоко

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Epidemiс, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Magic, Psychological Trauma, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Странный эпизод из жизни Йеннифэр на заре её чародейской карьеры
Kudos: 3





	Смерть и яблоко

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст растёт из сцены в «Башне ласточки», где Йеннифэр медитирует в храме Великой матери, и битвы под Содденским холмом из сериала, так что образ собирательный.  
> Дело происходит до знакомства с Геральтом.  
> Ритуал, когда женщины для защиты от болезни опахивали территорию деревни плугом, существовал в реальности. Бывало всякое, от лютой жести с растерзанными прохожими до цивильных вариантов, когда все одеты и с иконами. Вы находитесь где-то посередине.  
> Ссылки на музыку (иногда с привязкой ко времени) стоят прямо внутри текста и относятся к отрывку вплоть до ближайших звёздочек. Если читать и слушать одновременно, впечатление будет более ярким.  
> Визуализация: https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1345819983171956736

_Йеннифэр не из тех, кто жаждет оказывать помощь. Заботы ближних не очень-то её волнуют и нарушают сон._

_Анджей Сапковский «Последнее желание»_

Historyjka — Księżyc  
https://youtu.be/xclnoSUJMH8

Из-за поворота дороги несётся крик, до того истошный, что даже не разобрать, кто это так разрывается, человек или животное.  
— Что ж вы, не люди что ли?! Пустите! Я за помощью!..  
— Но-но, проваливай, баба, не велено.  
— Да у нас скоро хоронить некому будет!..  
— А ну пошла прочь! Или копьём захотела?.. Не приближайся!  
— Нам бы знахаря… или хоть каких лекарств… Милсдарь офицер, умоляю… мы тут собрали, у кого что было… не побрезгуйте….  
Придушенный всхлип боли. Йеннифэр придерживает коня. По идее, ей наплевать на местные конфликты, она успешно научилась их игнорировать, всем не посочувствуешь, да и смысла в этом нет. Грубость и мрак стекают с её сияющей оболочки, словно брызги грязи с бриллианта. Но было в этом диалоге что-то отвратительно знакомое, как запах собственного пота.  
У развилки сторожевой пост. Дорога перегорожена брёвнами, с десяток человек охраняет поворот. Голосившей женщины уже и след простыл, видимо, удалось отогнать. Лица у команды удовлетворённые: отработали на совесть.  
Она спешивается и подходит к тому, кто одет немного получше. На лице стражника сменяется богатая гамма чувств, надутое чванство переходит в подобострастную улыбочку, когда он понимает, кто перед ним.  
Йеннифэр тыкает в его нагрудник рукоятью хлыста.  
— По какому случаю застава?  
— В деревне, что за той рощицей, чёрная смерть, милсдарыня. Есть приказ не пущать. Ни туда, ни оттуда.  
— Да слышала, как вы доблестно прогнали опасную преступницу. Молодцы, солдатушки!  
Бравый воин насупился. Он же всё правильно сделал, как было велено. Этим змеюкам из Аретузы лишь бы придраться к простому человеку.  
— Ежели попали туда, пусть сидят. Значит, судьба их такая. Всё равно перемрут не от хвори, так от голода. Урожай нынче, сами понимаете, с гулькин хе… нос. Да и что за люди? Так, деревенщина.  
— А врачи там есть?  
Мужчина снисходительно усмехается. Такая учёная дама, чародейка, а вопросы задаёт детские. Лекарей им ещё! Ха! Травы пускай какой-нибудь попьют, авось и пронесёт.  
Бешеный гнев поднимает голову глубоко внутри, в памяти почти забытой девчушки, уродливой и жалкой, которую шпыняли точно такие же самодовольные гады. И эта чумазая оборванка шепчет: «проучи его».  
Без всякой гламарии глаза Йеннифэр пышут колючим огнём, а властный тон не терпит возражений.  
— Я. Прохожу.  
Прекословить ей вздумал, надо же.  
У стражника от ужаса язык примёрз к гортани. Да пусть эта чокнутая ведьма делает, что хочет! Если повезёт, то и сдохнет там: чума всех приберёт, даже в край обнаглевших магичек. Ну ничего, рано или поздно их поганая спесь станет людям поперёк горла и тогда…  
Он не успевает додумать крамольную мысль, потому что чародейка с холодной злобой пинает заграждение и стена из толстых брёвен рассыпается, словно пучок соломинок. Офицер не уверен, волшебство ли это, но на всякий случай застывает в почтительном поклоне. Сейчас не время дерзить даже в мыслях.

***

Перед въездом в деревню Йеннифэр творит защитное заклинание: не хватало ещё подцепить заразу из-за минутного каприза.  
На пути попадается затрапезного вида баба с ведром помоев, которой можно дать как тридцать лет, так и шестьдесят.  
— Где ваш староста? Ну или кто тут за главного?..  
— Остались одни неглавные, мислдарыня. Прямо скажем, какие зря. А войт сбежал, подлюка, в первый же день. И казну прихватил.  
Да старая хрычовка, кажется, изволит иронизировать? Глядите-ка, какая тонкость при такой нужде.  
— Все три медяка?  
Баба угрюмо молчит. Помои благоухают. Йеннифэр начинает злиться. Не то, чтобы она ожидала, что ей будут целовать ноги, но могли бы хотя б с порога не хамить.  
— А с чего вы вообще взяли, что у вас мор? Может, в колодце плавает дохлая кошка или зерно заражено спорыньёй?  
— Извольте сами посмотреть, — крестьянка машет рукой в сторону сарая на отшибе.  
Чтобы открыть перекосившуюся дверь, приходится поднажать коленом.  
Длинные белые свертки только в глубине. Видимо, на саваны тех, кто умер позже, полотна уже не хватило, тела прикрыты чем придётся. Пёстрые лоскутки стеганых одеял, свадебные полотенца, даже старая юбка.  
— Нету сил землю долбить. Полежат до тепла, тогда и похороним. Если будет кому.  
Йеннифэр мрачнее тучи.  
— Всего человек тридцать? Это за сколько дней?  
— Тридцать шесть. Недели за две.  
Чародейка деловито склоняется над ближайшим трупом.  
— Свечу принеси. Или нет, не надо, я сама.  
Она щелкает пальцами, лицо покойника освещается магическим светом.  
Зрелище отвратительное. Один глаз мертвеца раскрыт, кажется, что он смотрит с настороженным удивлением: это откуда к ним занесло такую роскошную дамочку? На подбородке — следы кровавой рвоты. Кончик распухшего языка вывалился изо рта. Ты не в том положении, чтобы дразнить меня, приятель. Или как раз в том?  
Резко выпрямившись, Йеннифэр приказывает.  
— Веди меня к тому, кто тяжелее болен. Мне нужно видеть последние стадии.

***

На лавке жару разметалась молоденькая девочка. Лицо блестит от пота, глаза воспалены, растрепавшиеся косы кое-как перевязаны обрывками тряпок.  
Вдруг под ногами что-то звякает и на щегольские сапоги чародейки брызгает белым.  
— Блюдце с молоком. Чтоб заразу собирать, — поясняют ей снисходительно.  
Йеннифэр не тратит сил даже на то, чтобы приподнять бровь. По крайней мере, это суеверие безвредней, чем пальба из пушек в надежде разогнать заражённый воздух.  
_Что же ты такое, покажись._  
На пальцах потрескивают зеленые огоньки, руки скользят над маленьким истощённым телом.  
Чародейка видит стремительность развития болезни, жар, затруднённое дыхание, бред. Но это понятно и без магических способностей. Офицер у заставы сказал про чёрную смерть, но откуда ему, неучу, знать? Такие что угодно называют чумой, хоть понос, хоть золотуху.  
Она никогда не была сильна в целительстве. Прервать спазм, временно снять боль, приглушить симптомы — пожалуйста, но это могут почти все, кто прошёл обучение в Аретузе или Бан Арде.  
Старичок, преподававший им лечебную магию, настаивал на том, чтобы юные адептки развивали свои способности, но разумно сочетали их с народными средствами. Экономия энергии и прививка от излишней самоуверенности. Но что же он говорил про диагностику инфекций?  
«От больного натуральной оспой пахнет вспотевшим гусем, чумного — старой свернувшейся кровью, про дизентерию и так понятно — дерьмо, оно и в Зеррикании дерьмо. Не хихикайте, милсдарыни, вы не в балагане! Лучше запомните, что надушившись перед осмотром пациента, вы можете пропустить важные симптомы».  
Даже если бы Йеннифэр обнюхала всех гусей континента, сейчас бы это не помогло. Но если не работает аналитика, всегда можно рвануть напролом.  
Она напряжённо _смотрит внутрь._  
Ох, чёрт… Неудачная магическая интервенция похожа на запойную икоту: тело содрогается от спазмов, желудок хочет выйти погулять под ручку с кишечником. Боль в животе и запах навоза. Всё такое родное, только пинков не хватает. Ах, дом, милый дом, земляничное детство…  
Прислонясь к бревенчатой стене, Йеннифэр пытается унять дрожь. Мельком она цепляется за презрительный взгляд старухи и без труда считывает направление мыслей. Досужая барынька приехала поглазеть на простых людей. Будет о чём рассказать таким же богатым не знающим горя дамочкам за бокалом вина. Вы только подумайте, такие причудливые обычаи, но бедняжки всё равно мрут, как мухи! Ох, уж этот глубинный народ…  
Йеннифэр не может понять, чья гадливость разлилась в спёртом воздухе: её или бабкина. Да пошла ты, вредная карга, хочет сказать чародейка, но вместо этого давится приступом тошноты.

***

В сенях бормочут на разные голоса.  
— Ну что?.. Темно уже, пора.  
— Дурное это дело, страшное…  
— Всё равно помирать. Так хоть знать будем, что сделали, что могли.  
— Верно. Помощи-то ждать неоткуда  
— Ведьма ещё эта не ко времени. Как бы не напортила…  
— Да уж, целить лихоманку — это не пальцами искрить, тут стараться надо.  
— Идите по домам, предупредите мужиков, чтоб носу не казали на улицу.  
— Жить захотят — не выйдут.  
— И собак покрепче привяжите. Жалко будет, если что.

***

— Милсдарыня?  
Йеннифер оборачивается на голос. Перед ней молодая женщина с усталым лицом.  
— Изволите остаться на ночь? В хате хорошо натоплено. Поешьте. И не выходите на двор до свету.  
— Почему?  
— Будем чёрную немочь гнать.  
— Метлой? — чародейке ещё хватает сил на иронию.  
— Отчего только метлой? — без улыбки отвечает ей крестьянка. — Серпами, ухватами. У кого что есть. Слыхали про обережную пахоту? Хотя откуда вам…  
Да что ж такое! Йеннифэр грозно сводит брови. Её умственные способности так не принижали со времени первых лет под крылышком у Тиссаи. Под очень жёстким перепончатым крылышком.  
— Я в общих чертах знаю про этот ритуал. Но хочу ознакомиться с ним поближе.  
Учитесь у всех, настойчиво вбивали им в головы преподаватели. Не только у магов, живых и мёртвых, но и у друидов, жрецов, сельских знахарок. Никогда не знаешь, какая подсмотренная мелочь поможет вовремя обрести концентрацию или усилить заклинание.  
— Зачем?  
Массовый транс нельзя удержать под контролем, слишком непредсказуемо. Одновременно работать над проблемой и экранировать энергию толпы? Теоретически возможно, но очень опасно.  
— Ради забавы, конечно, — недобро усмехается Йеннифэр. — Нам, городским, лишь бы поглазеть на диковинку.

***

Vainolaanen — Gói  
https://youtu.be/DVNKdBzjqic

Сначала казалось, что это отличная идея. Мрачноватый деревенский праздник, пикантная ночная прогулка голышом. Обнажённые тела прикрывает только темнота, отблески факелов на возбуждённых лицах, ритуальные выкрики, призванные отогнать болезнь: всякая хворь изгоняется огнем да пеплом, криком да плачем.  
На деле же всё обернулось убогим спектаклем. Женщины понуро тащатся по полю, дрожа от холода. Разрозненные выкрики плавают в тишине, словно куски репы в пустой похлёбке. В неловких хлопках замерзших ладоней, ударах железа о железо и похоронном звоне бубенцов нет четкого ритма и никакого куража, пусть и недоброго. Так за каким чёртом Йеннифэр решила присоединиться? Ради медитации на ледяной пашне среди толпы голых баб?  
Беззубая старуха с хомутом на шее похожа на старую жабу, она тянет за собой соху, которой правит худосочная малявка — вылитый головастик.  
Как непривычно выглядят нагие человеческие тела. И чем старше, тем ближе к миру растений. Высохшие пряди трав, жидкие волосы, оплывшие складки коры, глубокие морщины, россыпи плесени, пигментные пятна, прихотливо изломанные ветви, искривленные спины. Недужный запах — картошка, забытая в погребе, она кисловато тянет брагой и выпускает бледные побеги, которые так легко ломаются. Почти как детские руки.  
Натуральная нетрансформированная волшебством плоть — отвратительное месиво, свалка отбросов жизни. Может, для этих людей не так уж и страшно сойти во тьму от лихорадки? Кашель и удушье продлятся всего день, а вот гниение, если не повезёт, будет продолжаться десятки лет. Йеннифэр ни капли не стыдно за такие мысли, ведь она отлично знает, как на самом деле выглядит такая жизнь и какая смерть следует за ней. Магов учат бесконечно терзать материю и видоизменять реальность, но они бессильны против нищеты, боли и отчаяния.  
Её бьёт мучительная дрожь, но не столько от холода, сколько от стыда. И совсем не потому, что она обнажена. Сейчас Йеннифэр стыдно своего идеального тела как фальшивой монеты в кошельке. Ведь она, роскошная холёная чародейка, по сути всё та же горбатая уродина, которая не может ни забыть, ни смириться с прошлым. И что толку, что сейчас на неё пускают слюни все, у кого есть глаза? Много ли воздыхателей останется, увидь они её без идеального фасада, подмазанного, подштукатуренного, заново вылепленного лучшими кудесниками академии?  
Вот она, дисциплина, которую не преподают в Аретузе: магия различий, наука преодоления мнимых границ, искусство пределов.  
Что ей в тех, кто не был на дне?..  
Плуг оставляет глубокий разрез. Травмированная земля беззвучно стонет.  
Нет, что-то не так, бездумное повторение не работает, без толку идти по старой борозде. Эту дурную монотонность нужно прервать.  
— Паши попрёк! Поперёк!!! — кричит она девочке-головастику, и, отчаявшись объяснить, хватает ручки плуга прямо поверх маленьких пальчиков.

И тут Йеннифер видит чуму.

Она сидит на распаханном поле: нечто в смутном образе женщины. Длинные пальцы безостановочно растирают комья глины, давят замёрзшую плоть земли, мнут, терзают, месят, рвут корни травы, волокна, нити, связи.  
— Ты кто? — Йеннифер не сразу понимает, что хриплое карканье вырывается из её собственного рта.  
_Ты же магичка. Угадай._  
Липкий голос тянется, как нитка слюны. Так могла бы звучать ночь, распластанная в гнойной лихорадке.  
— Зачем тебе эта деревня? Иди, терзай королей и разряженную знать, там есть чем поживиться. Но оставь этих людей, злобная гадина.  
Разверстая рана на месте рта глумливо растягивается.  
_Разря-я-яженную… прямо как ты, чародейка. Решила одним махом отмолить все грехи? Думаешь, спасёшь кучку бедняков, и тебе сразу простятся все подлости и себялюбивые прихоти?_  
Йеннифэр жёстко ухмыляется.  
— Ты права. Я жадная бесстыжая ведьма, и всё на свете принадлежит мне. И сейчас я хочу, чтобы эти люди остались в живых. Таков мой каприз.  
_Надо же, как ты осмелела с тех времён, когда спала в хлеву со свиньями. Неужто всё позабыла? Выправленные косточки по ночам не ноют? Ну ничего, я напомню. Я всё могу. Я — чума!_  
— А я — война! — Йеннифэр хохочет ей в лицо, и от дикого смеха земля вскипает под босыми пятками.  
Эта падаль хочет напугать _её_ болью? Лучшая шутка столетия!  
Ноги глубоко погружаются в свежевскопанную борозду. Холодновато? Сейчас потеплеет!..  
Хотелось бы придумать магическую аффирмацию покрасивей, но в голове стучит только примитивное и жуткое, как ком сырой земли  
п р о п а д и т ы п р о п а д о м п р о п а д и т ы п р о п а д о м  
И Йеннифэр входит в ритм.

Wild Women With Steak Knives — Diamanda Galas  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=265&v=Rc1GByBdqLs&feature=youtu.be

Только первая боль красная, как вдохновенно врут поэты. Это ощущение ярко, дико, внезапно, почти театрально. Поверхностные раны, зубы, едва царапающие кожу, почти весёлый свист хлыста.  
Но она знает, что настоящая боль — белая, как молния, она превращает тебя в обглоданное звенящее сухожилие, пляшет в костях, забивается под ногти, пульсирует в складках кожи. Запах палёных волос, слипшиеся от гноя ресницы, судорога, ломающая пальцы.  
Есть ещё чёрная боль, но оттуда мало кто возвращается. Говорят, что за ней тишина, но Йеннифэр сомневается.  
Она верит только в гнев — ослепительный гнев тех, у кого нет ничего, кроме самих себя. Гнев тех, для кого побои — хлеб, а унижение — вода, для кого существование собственного тела — последний рубеж, тех, кто живёт, лишь бы протянуть до завтра. Потому что есть обманчивая надежда, что на рассвете будет чуть-чуть лучше: голод утихнет, жар отступит, синяки от побоев перестанут ныть.  
Но Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, одна из лучших выпускниц Аретузы, обольстительная красавица, интеллектуалка и крайне одарённая магичка, точно знает, что лучше не будет никогда.  
Ярость спрессована в острый осколок обсидиана, и она (наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то!) превращается в пламя. Из пальцев хлещет огонь, плотный, как сгусток крови. Сейчас Йеннифэр жалеет только об одном: что ей не хватит сил испепелить весь этот проклятый уродливый несправедливый мир. Но начнёт она, пожалуй, с моровой язвы, пришедшей сожрать сотню нищих кметов в захолустной деревушке.  
Блажь и причуда. Случайность.

Костлявая фигура на мёртвом поле объята огнём, но не сдвинулась даже на волосок. Её монументальная неподвижность чудовищна. Неизбежна.

 _Ты же понимаешь, что я не исчезну. Я просто вернусь через год или через век. Ты ничего не выиграла своими фокусами, наглая ведьма. Я умею ждать._  
— Я выиграла завтрашний день.

Чума плюёт ей в лицо грязными хлопьями пепла.  
Йеннифэр падает.

***

— Да тише вы, не топочите, олухи. Как? Живая. Поворотила вчера плуг, орала не по-нашему, а потом исчезла. Перепугались мы знатно. А поутру нашли её на том же месте. Вся в грязище, крови из носу натекло столько, что волосы примёрзли, пришлось выдирать. Ночью-то заморозки ударили. Но вроде дышит. Отмыли вон, положили, теперича ждём.

***

Йеннифэр лихорадит — это остатки былого жара, язычки лютого ночного пламени, заблудившиеся в её теле.  
На лоб положили влажную тряпицу, пахнущую травами. Полынь? Обережная горечь от нечисти? В этом чувствуется такое прямолинейное невежество, такое упорное отрицание реальности, что чародейке становится смешно. Живёте тут в своём мороке, бедные гнилушки. Хотя, может, они по-своему довольны: набеги врагов, смена сезонов или заезжие магички с их непонятными побуждениями — им все едино. Стихия, неподвластная пониманию.  
Писклявый голосок отгоняет скверные мысли.  
— А дальше-то, бабуль? Вот нашёл её лыцарь в волшебном замке и чо?  
— … и тогда волшебница хлопнулась о земь и превратилась в змеюку с огненными глазами. Что, говорит, полюбишь ли меня такой? Полюблю, отвечает ей рыцарь. Потом обернулась старой нищенкой. А такой полюбишь? И такой полюблю.  
«Хрена лысого», — сейчас мысли Йеннифэр лишены светского лоска. — «Сукин сын врёт, как дышит».  
— Тогда подумала колдунья, подумала и превратилась в румяную бабу с русыми косами и выводком детишек, мал мала меньше. Тогда пошли в хату, милёнок, капустняк-то уже стынет, сказала она и поманила рыцаря за собой. Содрогнулся отважный воин, развернул коня и поскакал прочь во весь опор. Нечего ему стало превозмогать, а значит и любви конец.  
Чародейка сдавленно хихикает. Нос забит засохшей кровью, и вместо мелодичного смеха выходит простецкое хрюканье. Ладно, очаровывать тут некого.  
—А, ведьмушка наша оклемалась! Наконец-то!  
В голосе нескрываемое облегчение. Что, старая жаба, давно ли я была для тебя расфуфыренной городской ворожейкой, приехавшей позабавиться над чужой бедой?  
— Жизненная сказка, — хрипло оценивает Йеннифэр народное творчество и тут же чувствует, как её тянут вверх, ухватив под мышками, а спину подпирают подушкой.  
Под носом у неё появляется ложка с серым месивом.  
— Да не хочу я!..  
Но попытка уклониться от навязчивой заботы обречена.  
— Ешь давай, не капризничай! — цыкает старуха.  
Чародейка почему-то подчиниться. В принципе, овсянка на молоке не так уж и плоха, думает она, безропотно глотая вязкую кашу. Бабка ловко скармливает грозной волшебнице всю миску и заботливо вытирает ей рот льняной тряпицей  
— Молодец.  
Сплошные комплименты. Как бы не зазнаться!  
— Скажи лучше, есть ли новые заболевшие?  
Крестьянка мелко трясёт головой.  
— Все живы. И хворые вроде как пошли на поправку, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу. Погода наладилась. У Крыси зуб болеть перестал. А Томеш, который с Беллетэйна не просыхал, пить бросил.  
— А столетняя бабка Ядвига, случаем, не понесла? — из последних сил ехидничает Йеннифэр. — А что, колдовать, так от души!..  
— Насмешничаешь всё, — старческий голос беззлобно журит её откуда-то издалека.  
— Одежду с покойников сожгите, олухи. И бельё, — бормочет чародейка непослушными губами и снова проваливается в сон.

***

Лёгкий снежок искрится на солнце как молодое вино. Весело цокая каблуками, Йеннифэр выходит из хаты, собираясь, наконец, вынырнуть из своего затянувшегося альтруистического каприза и забыть его, как ночной кошмар. Или нет? Она ещё подумает.  
На пороге стоят корзинка с яйцами, три куля с пирожками и мешок яблок. К забору привязан здоровенный пятнистый хряк. Он смотрит на волшебницу, закутанную в дорожный плащ, неодобрительно. Тоже, наверное, с подозрением относится к академической магии.  
— Что это вы притащили?  
— Ну как же, мы люди, может, и тёмные, но знаем, что за работу платить надо. Тем более за такую.  
Йеннифэр с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

Historyjka, Pt. 2 — Księżyc  
https://youtu.be/y3imM5ZKYkE?t=80

Эх, надо брать скотинку пока дают! Но что делать с хряком? Например, она может нарядить его в парчовый камзол и водить на золотой цепочке. А ещё заказать какому-нибудь шальному барду балладу о том, что кабанчик на самом деле — наследный принц, ставший свиньёй от любви к ней. Ну, не он первый, в конце концов, легенда-то убедительная. Милсдарыня де Врие, помнится, настаивала на том, что уважающая себя магичка должна создавать устойчивую репутацию. Так пусть теперь не жалуется!  
— Пожалуй, я возьму вот это, — она выбирает из мешка яблоко покрупнее и кладёт себе в карман.  
Кметы смотрят на неё кто с изумлением, а кто и с жалостью: вот шалая баба, не ценит своего счастья.  
Один хряк не в восторге от ситуации. Возможно, он уже успел почувствовать себя принцем и глубоко разочарован.

Йеннифэр скачет прочь в прекрасном расположении духа. Ох, знали бы эти бедные люди, что за сведение бородавки с носа какого-нибудь барона простеньким заклинанием, можно три раза купить всю их деревню. Но с другой стороны, если прикинуть, сколько сейчас на рынке стоит хороший откормленный хряк… Уж точно больше, чем в своё время заплатила за неё Тиссая! Кажется, это и есть единственный возможный прогресс, что бы там ни выдумывали прекраснодушные философы.

Чародейка звонко откусывает от яблока. Может себе позволить, в конце концов. Заработала!

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересна тема ритуального опахивания, то фильм Марины Разбежкиной «Яр» как раз начинается с этого обряда. Сцена длится примерно 5 минут.  
> https://youtu.be/HFzBoq4YnGE?t=1741


End file.
